


Cоскучился

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 5-й левел, мини [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: — Ты же понимаешь, что, если мне придется тебя мыть, ты потом об этом пожалеешь.— Не пожалею. — Джек склонил голову набок и призывно поглядел на Бэйла.





	Cоскучился

Название: Соскучился  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: мини, 3590 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/Джек Бенджамин  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Предупреждения: БДСМ, секс-игрушки, бритье, римминг и что-то типа двойного проникновения  
Краткое содержание: — Ты же понимаешь, что, если мне придется тебя мыть, ты потом об этом пожалеешь.  
— Не пожалею. — Джек склонил голову набок и призывно поглядел на Бэйла.  
Примечание: работа вдохновлена текстом команды WTF Kings 2017 Кто жалеет розгу  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Соскучился"

 

Cнилась ему какая-то муть: незнакомый дождливый город, у него никак не получалось раскрыть зонт, и Джек, временами превращавшийся то в Мэнни, то в самого себя, только совсем юного, с хохотом убегал и терялся в бесконечных проулках.

Еще несколько секунд по пробуждении Бэйлу казалось, что по крыше молотит дождь. Нет; над всем Гильбоа безоблачное небо. Тьфу, тьфу. Вот только переворота им и не хватало.

Кстати, о переворотах. Бэйл глянул на часы. Девять. Надо же, его сморило после ужина. Возраст все чаще давал о себе знать. Он потер занывшую ногу ниже колена. О полученной в Багдаде случайной пуле он давно забыл — а вот пожалуйста, теперь она о себе напомнила... Он поискал на тумбочке телефон. Никаких сообщений. Ну естественно.

Фыркнул; пошел на кухню ставить кофе, понимая, что теперь вряд ли скоро заснет. Когда Джек был в «командировках», он практически никогда не звонил и не оставлял сообщений — не положено. Бэйл не возражал — какие тут возражения. Пытался набрать себе работы на те дни, когда Джек будет отсутствовать. 

Он и сам теперь не последняя персона в Гильбоа; помощник министра здравоохранения — мог ли обычный военврач мечтать о такой должности? 

Бэйл, впрочем, мечтал о другом: чтобы Джеку больше не надо было ездить в командировки. 

Когда они вернулись, он то и дело ждал подвоха, неожиданного ареста или случайной пули. Но ничего с ними не случилось. Напротив, их приняли благосклонно; по специальному указу нового короля их брак был признан на территории Гильбоа, а предложение о разрешении гомосексуальных браков вообще — отправлено в министерство. Сестра Джека, кажется, была искренне рада его видеть, да и Джек полюбил в свободное время возиться с племянниками. А главное — Дэвид Шепард дал Джеку должность советника по обороне, и это было то ли доверием со стороны короля, то ли безнадежным идиотизмом. 

Джек поставил на доверие. После первых кабинетных месяцев, когда он разгребал досье и входил в курс дел, должность он полюбил. И сам регулярно мотался в командировки — то в беспокойные Южные территории, то на границу, а теперь вот — в Геф. На «дипломатическую встречу». Бэйл слишком хорошо знал, как в Гильбоа делается дипломатия. 

В этот раз вестей не было уже неделю. Что, черт побери, можно делать неделю в Гефе? Даже с учетом пути туда и обратно?

Он вытряхнул остатки кофе в фильтр. Надо будет завтра купить еще...

Кот Шепард проснулся от стука шкафчика в кухне, пролез под ноги и стал тереться. 

— Лишний вес вреден для организма, — сказал ему Бэйл. Вспоминать сон было неприятно. Доктор Фрейд, пожалуй, нашел бы что сказать о нераскрывшемся зонте. Хотя как раз с зонтом-то у него все в порядке, спасибо большое...

Кажется, зонт снится к измене. Бэйлу дела не было, с кем Джек разнообразит свой досуг в «командировках», пока не забывает предохраняться и не ищет другого Дома. 

Только боль он не смеет получать ни от кого другого. 

И лучше бы он в самом деле задержался с кем-то потрахаться, так было бы спокойнее...

Кофеварка перестала бурлить, Шепард положил ему обе лапы на колени и жалобно мявкнул. Пришлось все-таки насыпать ему еды. Бэйл взял из шкафчика чашку, а после услышал за окнами машину. 

Выдохнул. 

— Ты как почувствовал, что я кофе делаю, — сказал он, когда Джек, отпустив охрану, ввалился на кухню. По-прежнему в парадном кителе, хоть и помятом, как будто Джек в нем спал. И спал, скорее всего, в машине, что правдоподобнее...

— Что, небо все еще закрыто?

— Теперь откроют, — зевнул Джек. Бэйл не выдержал.

— Что ты делал там так долго? Тебе что, обзорную экскурсию по Гефу устроили?

— Вроде того. — Джек почесал за ухо вспрыгнувшего ему на колени Шепарда. — С заездом на объект. 

Бэйл поставил чашку кофе перед Джеком и с тревогой его оглядел.

— Не ранили? На объекте?

— Нет. Даже пострелять не дали. Но это неважно...

— А я тут сижу, как идиот. И никаких вестей.

— Ты же знаешь. Не положено. 

— Знаю, — сказал Бэйл. — Не положено. 

— Ну хочешь, выдери меня, — предложил Джек. «Выдери». Как будто специально выбрал слово без всякой сексуальной коннотации. Бэйл хмыкнул, чувствуя, как злость улетучивается:

— Если я выдеру тебя так, как мне сейчас хочется, ты неделю встать не сможешь.

— А хорошо бы... — Джек опять зевнул. — Не вставать неделю.

— Вымотался. — Бэйл легко погладил его по голове, и Джек потянулся за его рукой. — Есть будешь?

Джек мотнул головой. 

— Тогда надо в душ и спать.

— Я поспал, — сказал Джек, — в машине. И... я соскучился. Сэр. Если вы не устали...

Бэйл потянул его за волосы на затылке.

— До завтра не дотерпишь? 

— Лишите солдата его заслуженной терапии?

Бэйл отпустил его волосы.

— Тогда иди мойся и в мастерскую. 

Но Джек помотал головой.

— Не хочу мыться.

— Что значит — не хочешь? В ванную шагом марш. 

— Не хочу, — упрямо сказал Джек.

— Тебе как будто три года, а не тридцать три. Ты же понимаешь, что, если мне придется тебя мыть, ты потом об этом пожалеешь.

— Не пожалею. — Джек склонил голову набок и призывно поглядел на Бэйла. Ах, чтоб тебя. 

— Встань. Идем в подвал. 

Шепарда заперли наверху; он мяукал и скребся, но без особого энтузиазма. Коту явно не надо было видеть того, чем они занимались внизу. 

В подвале Джек стоял недвижно, пока Бэйл, не торопясь раздеть его, ощупывал, гладил, будто проверяя сохранность драгоценной статуи. Не такой уж, впрочем, хрупкой: под руками ощущался знакомый рельеф мышц. Джек давно уже не выглядел мальчишкой. Он потяжелел и, хотя Бэйл до сих пор не мог приучить его регулярно есть, бока у него немного округлились. В волосах тонкими серебряными нитями блестела ранняя седина. Он все еще без труда замирал в неудобных позах во время сессий, но скорее благодаря тренировкам, чем из-за юношеской гибкости. 

Бэйл проскользил ладонями по раздавшимся плечам, по бокам, по бедрам. Джек стоял вытянувшись, как на параде, почти не дыша, позволяя Бэйлу убеждаться, что он цел. Будто специально артачился, зная, что именно это Бэйлу сейчас нужно. 

Наконец он стал расстегивать китель — медленно, пуговицу за пуговицей; снял, повесил на спинку стула. От кителя поднялось облако то ли пыли, то ли песка.

— Тобой там что, дорогу чистили? 

— Не совсем. Хотя кое-кому в Гефе очень бы хотелось...

«И не только в Гефе». Бэйл сглотнул уже привычную тревогу. Сейчас сердце ныло глухо, как затянувшаяся рана при перемене погоды, и по-настоящему он начинал бояться, только когда Джек долго отсутствовал или когда до него доносились особо беспокойные слухи из других министерств. 

Джек остался в рубашке и брюках. Он стоял все так же неподвижно, выставив вперед подбородок. Его дыхание прервалось, когда Бэйл, расстегнув верхние пуговицы, накрыл ладонью горло. Совсем легонько сжал, ловя ладонью пульс под горячей кожей — и Джек сам, как по команде, перестал дышать. Не убирая ладони, второй рукой Бэйл дотянулся до бугра у него между ног. 

— И правда соскучился...

Бэйл осторожно сжал его яички через брюки, глядя, как Джек борется, чтобы не вздохнуть. Нащупал член, который от касания дернулся и стал еще тверже. Бэйл не знал, какое высшее существо благодарить за такую немедленную, неминуемую реакцию — после восьми лет вместе, когда Бэйл уже совсем постарел и Джеку не составило бы труда найти себе другого...

Но Джек был здесь, стоял и старательно не дышал, пока Бэйл не отнял ладонь и не занялся другими пуговицами — спокойно, будто и не обратив внимания на то, как лихорадочно вздымается грудь Джека под тонкой тканью. Снял и отложил осторожно кобуру на ремне. Стащил с Джека рубашку, пригладил жетоны на обнаженной шее. Его Джек — тот, кого в другой жизни берегли бы, не давали бы лишний раз выйти из дворца без охраны — так и оставался бойцом. 

Как выяснилось, дворец Джеку был не очень-то по сердцу. Иначе он не настаивал бы, чтобы Бэйл сохранил свою берлогу в пригороде. Они теперь — как супруги — делили во дворце одну из спален, но бывали там только для протокола. 

Жетоны Бэйл тоже снял. Хоть сегодня пусть ничего не напоминает о боях. Он нарочито медленно расстегнул на Джеке ремень; опустился на колени и развязал ему шнурки на берцах, как маленькому. Стащил ботинки и носки, спустил брюки; Джек вышагнул из них и остался только в тесных плавках. Вздохнул, будто вместе с одеждой Бэйл освободил его и от забот прошедшей недели. Но напряжение полностью его не оставило. Он скрывал свои военные похождения как мог — как подозревал Бэйл, скорее из-за секретности, нежели из-за нежелания его волновать. Однако, оказавшись перед ним раздетым, беззащитным, Джек поневоле раскрывал свои секреты. И сейчас ясно было, что на границе худо. Насколько худо — разберутся после…

— Пойдем.

Душевая кабина в подвале была просторной — Бэйл специально рассчитал так, чтобы можно было поместиться в нее вдвоем с нижним, если будет нужно по сценарию или если тот сам не сможет держаться на ногах. На всякий случай здесь были и поручни, как в ванной для инвалидов. Бэйл быстро разделся, отрегулировал воду, велел Джеку:

— Залезай.

Попав под теплую воду, Джек прикрыл глаза, плечи опустились, Бэйлу на секунду показалось, что бедняга сейчас просто сползет спиной по стенке и на этом сессия и закончится. Но Джек стоял ровно, падать не собирался. 

— Держись за поручень, — велел ему Бэйл на всякий случай. Сам выдавил себе на ладони гель для душа, вспенил, намылил Джеку плечи и шею. Джек блаженно замычал, стоило Бэйлу едва нажать на мышцы плеч. Бэйл вспомнил, как вскоре после их возвращения привязал Джека, ошалевшего от долгих дней работы в министерстве, к потолку и стал охаживать плетью по спине. От первых же ударов мальчишка застонал с удовольствием, которое ничего общего не имело с болью, и выставил спину. Сейчас Джек уже не проводил столько времени в кабинете, и Бэйл не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться. Джек опустил голову, и Бэйл неторопливо размял ему мокрый затылок, шею и болезненный горячий треугольник под ней. Джек нагнул голову еще ниже, почти заскулил, как щенок, которого давно не гладили. 

Он то ли действительно соскучился, то ли очень устал, но даже стыдную процедуру чистки, которую он обычно делал сам, Джек на сей раз доверил Бэйлу, только уши заалели. 

— Ладно тебе, — Бэйл хлопнул его по заду, — ты же принц. У его высочества там наверняка радуга…

В самой процедуре не было ничего особо приятного для обеих сторон, но от самой мысли о том, что Джек позволяет ему это с собой делать, у Бэйла перехватило дыхание. 

После он размеренно, не торопясь, вымыл Джеку спину, бока, мочалкой растер локти и колени, смывая пыль, запах дороги и чужой земли, пока кожа не начала скрипеть от чистоты. Он уже совсем успокоился; руки раз за разом проводили по усталому родному телу, которому — сейчас, по крайней мере, — ничего не грозило. 

Выключив воду, он высунулся из душа и нащупал на полке бритву и пену для бритья. Притянул Джека к себе, полюбовался его раскрасневшимися щеками и потемневшими ресницами. Дорожки воды стекали с мокрых волос по вискам. Бэйл на секунду коснулся мягких горячих губ, но отстранился, не углубляя поцелуя — под разочарованный вздох. Джек подался бедрами вперед, вжался пахом в пах Бэйла. 

— Веди себя прилично.

Джек нарочито медленно облизал губы. Бэйл покачал головой, ухватил мальчишку за бедро и второй рукой нанес несколько увесистых шлепков. По мокрому заду получилось особенно звонко. 

— Будешь бузить — отправишься спать. Прямо сейчас. Понял?

— Да, сэр...

— Посмотри, как зарос, грязный мальчишка. 

Бэйл намазал ему щеки пеной и взял его за колючий подбородок, большим пальцем приласкал кадык, так, что Джек еще сильнее откинул голову назад. Его принц, обычно идеально выбритый, в командировках весь зарастал щетиной. Будто стремился походить на гефских горных братьев, которых отправлялся ловить. Покончив с подбородком, он завел Джеку руки за голову и выбрил подмышки. Удовлетворенно провеил ладонями по голым скользким бокам. Джек глубоко, с дрожью вздохнул. Его ровный темный член торчал, налитый кровью. 

— Что-то ты проявляешь слишком много энтузиазма, — сказал Бэйл. — Не опускай руки. 

Он снова выбрался из душевой, прошел, роняя капли воды на подогретый пол, к ящику на верстаке. Нашел кожаный шнурок и вернулся к Джеку. Тот так и стоял в душевой, окутанный так и не развеявшимся паром, с руками над головой, и в самом деле напоминал античную статую воина. С полминуты Бэйл просто разглядывал его: напрягшиеся мускулы, идеально прямую спину, капли воды на разгоряченной коже. Потом шагнул к нему, ухватил дрогнувший член за основание и намылил мошонку. Ему нравилось чувствовать, как поджимаются яички, когда их касается металл бритвы. Когда в паху стало чисто, он кожаным шнурком перевязал Джеку член и яйца и велел:

— Возьмись за оба поручня и прогнись. 

Джек повиновался, нагнулся, почти непристойно выставил задницу. Бэйл потерся о нее собственным напряженным членом, вызвав у Джека протестующий стон. Самому бы не оконфузиться, вот будет стыд... Он как следует намылил ягодицы и взялся за бритву. Легче не стало: Джек честно старался не ерзать, но, когда бритва коснулась нежного местечка у самой ложбинки, застонал так искренне и так отчаянно, что Бэйлу пришлось отступить, сжать собственное орудие у основания и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Джек довольно хмыкнул и получил еще шлепок. Ладонь отпечаталась красным на бледной мыльной коже. Бэйл вернулся к делу, сбривая волосы почти механическими движениями. Джек стоял смирно и только вздыхал. Наконец Бэйл смыл пену струей из душа и залюбовался на дело своих рук.

Было что-то ужасно трогательное, уязвимое в этой подставленной заднице, в маленьком сморщенном анусе. Что-то, так надежно превращавшее сурового военного советника в его мальчишку — в его Джека. 

— Хорошо держишься?

— Да, сэр...

Бэйл встал рядом с ним на колени, развел теплые крепкие ягодицы, подул на ложбинку, немного покрасневшую от бритья. Мыщцы под его ладонями напряглись, Джек протяжно и громко вздохнул и откровенно отклячил зад. Бэйл легонько укусил его, лизнул промежность, нажал языком на чувствительное место за яйцами. Джек полувозмущенно замычал. Бэйл еще раз прошелся языком по ложбинке, пощекотал мошонку, впившись ногтями в ягодицы — в чувствительную внутреннюю сторону. Джек застонал как-то совсем жалобно, когда Бэйл стал водить языком по анусу, разминая, растягивая блестящее кольцо мышц. Джек был такой теплый, такой чувствительный, так сжимался от его прикосновений, и Бэйл еле от него оторвался. 

Он велел Джеку вытереться самому и приходить. Когда тот явился — в одном полотенце на бедрах, которое отчего-то делало его более беззащитным, чем если бы он оставался абсолютно голым, — Бэйл уже успел поставить в центре комнаты скамью. Джек при виде ее шумно втянул воздух. Отчасти его можно было понять. Укрепленное на скамье дилдо имело внушительный размер — не самое большое, что было у Бэйла, но и отнюдь не самое маленькое. Джек брал его в себя, наверное, только пару раз за все время. Да вдобавок с непривычки.

— Я говорил тебе, что ты пожалеешь, — спокойно сказал Бэйл. 

Джек улыбнулся ехидной, почти подростковой улыбкой, которую Бэйл втайне так любил. 

— Я все еще не жалею, сэр. 

— Раз уж ты утверждаешь, что соскучился... Покажи, как сильно. 

Джек посерьезнел, кивнул; поймал на лету брошенную ему бутылку с гелем. Бэйл подождал, пока он как следует смажет черное чудовище. Потом сказал:

— Подойди сюда. 

Достал из коробки шкатулку, куда складывал Джековы «украшения». Тот обычно вынимал пирсинг из сосков, когда отправлялся в поездку. Пусть нравы в Гильбоа и стали посвободнее, такого военный советник не мог себе позволить. Но Бэйл всякий раз непонятно расстраивался, как будто Джек снимал обручальное кольцо. Хотя как раз кольцо он не снимал даже в душе. 

Джек приоткрыл рот и снова — но на сей раз непроизвольно — облизал губы, когда Бэйл вытащил из шкатулки те самые маленькие титановые штанги, что купил ему в Канаде. Сам выставил грудь с твердыми после купания сосками, терпел, пока Бэйл для порядка выкрутил их и вставил штанги на место. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал он тихонько, и Бэйл задумался: может, и Джеку не так уж приятно оставаться без них. 

— Ну давай, герой. Стоп-слово помнишь? 

— Да, сэр...

Бэйл приглушил в подвале свет — так, чтобы луч лампы падал только на Джека. Тот сглотнул, подходя к скамье; оседлал ее и осторожно присел на искусственный член. Он был расслаблен после ванны, и сначала все пошло довольно легко. Но потом Джек стиснул кулаки, и на лице его появилось хорошо знакомое Бэйлу сосредоточенно-суровое выражение. Такое лицо у мальчишки было всегда, когда он боролся с болью. Джек ерзал на члене, пытаясь съехать пониже, перебирал ногами, беспомощно закусывал губу. С необыкновенной жадностью, которую только Джек в нем пробуждал, Бэйл смотрел, как сжимаются побелевшие ягодицы, как напрягаются мышцы пресса, когда мальчишка старался усесться поглубже. Когда из горла Джека вырвался первый болезненный стон, Бэйлу опять понадобилось глубоко вздохнуть и процитировать про себя последний циркуляр министерства. 

Он вышел в пятно света, к Джеку, обошел его, погладил растянутые ягодицы, потер спину. Джек шмыгнул носом. Член у него немного опал. 

— Цвет, Джек?

— Ж-желтый, — выдавил тот. 

— Хорошо. Не дергайся. Тише, расслабься. — Бэйл наклонился, поцеловал его в мокрую макушку, снова помассировал плечи, отвлекая от боли. Погладил грудь, будто ненароком задев соски. 

— Можно? — спросил Джек, глядя на его член. — Пожалуйста? Я ведь не по этому скучал. А по вам, сэр...

— Не наглей. Получишь... если будешь очень хорошим мальчиком. А пока я знаю, что тебе поможет. 

Он снова запустил руку в коробку на верстаке и вернулся к Джеку с маленьким колесом Вартенберга. Нашел совершенно случайно, разгребая старые ящики. Отличное изобретение; Джеку оно нравилось и прекрасно заменяло всякие электрические игрушки, которые Бэйл после неудачного опыта зарекся использовать. 

Бэйл медленно провел колесиком по голому плечу, вдоль шрама, оставшегося с давних пор. Джек замычал; обмякший было член дернулся, проявляя явный интерес. Колесико прошлось по нежной внутренней стороне предплечья, по чувствительной, только что выбритой подмышке. Джек застонал и непроизвольно сам насадился на дилдо глубже; громко, почти испуганно сглотнул. Бэйл продолжал водить колесиком по поджавшемуся животу, по судорожно вздымающейся груди, по соскам — мальчишка ахнул и снова заерзал на игрушке, опускаясь все глубже. Орудие у него снова было в боеготовности, кожаный шнурок подсох и наверняка болезненно впивался в мошонку. Бэйл медленно повел колечко вниз, к паху, наслаждаясь видом откровенной и сладкой муки в глазах Джека. Тот уже откровенно качался на дилдо, потерявшись между той и этой болью, забыв о реальности. 

Пришлось его в эту реальность выдернуть:

— Цвет?

— Зеле-еный... Пожалуйста...

Бэйл прикусил ему мочку уха. 

— Давай еще немножко, ладно? Покажи мне, какой ты хороший мальчик. Покажи, как ты скучал. 

Джек поглядел на него беспомощно, уперся руками в скамью и стал откровенно трахать себя дилдо. Тот был внутри уже почти наполовину; растянутый вход выглядел почти непристойно. Джек поднимался и опускался все быстрее, не отрывая взгляда от Бэйла. И Бэйла сейчас не оставляло чувство, что это — не игра; что даже прожив с ним восемь лет, Джек все еще старается убедить его. Вот, посмотри, какой я хороший. Посмотри, сколько я могу вытерпеть ради тебя. Чтобы ты любил меня. 

Он все сильнее и сильнее насаживался на дилдо; перетянутый член стоял торчком, на него уже было больно смотреть. Бэйл не выдержал: подошел, ухватил Джека за короткие влажные волосы. Скамья была довольно низкой, но все равно Джеку пришлось нагнуться, чтобы взять в рот. Он снова застонал от боли, стон этот прошел дрожью, кажется, по всему телу Бэйла — и прямо в сердце. Сперва Джек не мог приладиться, едва не выпустил член изо рта, но потом стал насаживаться на него ртом в том же ритме, в котором насаживал сам себя на дилдо; и так яростно, будто хотел, чтобы один из них пропорол его изнутри. У Бэйла едва хватило остатка разума, чтобы на несколько секунд отстраниться и развязать шнурок, освобождая болезненно-багровый пенис. 

— Давай, малыш. Давай, можно. Хороший мальчик. Хороший... 

И снова, уже откровенно, стал трахать его в рот. Джек схватился за собственный член, отчаянно дроча; на висках и на лбу блестел пот, глаза стали почти дикими, он как заведенный поднимался и снова опускался на дилдо. Бэйл вцепился ему в плечи, почувствовав, что вот, сейчас — и отпустил себя, излившись Джеку в рот. Тот сглотнул, потом закашлялся, струйка спермы стекла с припухших губ; и от этого зрелища Бэйл едва не кончил второй раз. 

— Давай, — приказал он, утерев Джеку губы. — Давай, тебе ведь уже недолго осталось. Хочу посмотреть. 

Тому и правда оставалось недолго; с болезненной гримасой он еще несколько раз с силой опустился на дилдо, потом выгнулся назад так, что Бэйл испугался за его позвоночник, двинулся еще несколько раз и хрипло закричал; кончал он долго, мощной струей, залившей ему живот и бедра. 

Бэйл стащил его с дилдо и усадил растянутой задницей себе на колени, укачивая, успокаивая. 

— Соскучился, а?

— Мх-хм, — Бэйл подозревал, что ничего более осмысленного он до утра не услышит. Он сходил за полотенцем — в душ они второй раз за ночь точно не пойдут, просто сил не хватит... Вытер их обоих и уже на автопилоте расстелил наконец кровать в верхней спальне — оставаясь один, он обычно спал на диване в гостиной. Джек даже нашел в себе силы до нее добраться. Напряжение из него ушло, глаза светились ясно и как-то растерянно. 

— Завтра спи до упора, — велел ему Бэйл. — Когда там у тебя собрание?

Джек зевнул.

— Надо бы сделать разбор полетов по итогу... командировки. Но можно и не завтра...

— Что там? — все-таки не выдержал Бэйл. 

— Ничего, — уже сонно сказал Джек. — Опять какая-то группа идиотов нашла зенитку и решила пальнуть в небо...

— Я никогда не знаю, рассказываешь ли ты мне то, что было на самом деле, или то, что будет в официальных рапортах.

— А на самом деле, — Джек снова зевнул, на сей раз — нарочито, — Шепард роет себе могилу. Но я не позволю ему утянуть в эту могилу и Гильбоа. Пока я на этом посту, у нас не будет новой войны с Гефом. 

— Джек, — очень спокойно сказал Бэйл, — ты ведь помнишь, что я сказал тебе о заговорах и переворотах?

— Помню, — парень улыбнулся. — Зачем мне трон, если я все равно не смогу сидеть. 

— Вот именно. И не надо думать, что у меня рука ослабла. 

Джек стиснул его пальцы и неожиданно прижался к ним губами.

— Не будет переворотов. Знаешь... сейчас я на своем месте. 

— В министерстве?

— Здесь, — сказал Джек. — В этой постели. С тобой. 

Пока Бэйл пытался найти, что ответить — что-нибудь не слишком сентиментальное, — за дверью зацарапались. Шепард добрался до второго этажа и хотел тоже ночевать с хозяевами. А когда Бэйл впустил его и вернулся, Джек уже спал, протянув руку на его половину кровати.


End file.
